


【锤基/SD】糖衣毒药

by Doflamingocoat26



Category: Marvel, Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28713474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doflamingocoat26/pseuds/Doflamingocoat26
Summary: 鬼魂锤x吸血鬼基  SamxDean是授权衍生，原视频见链接！https://m.weibo.cn/status/4305915823867542
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Loki/Thor (Marvel)





	【锤基/SD】糖衣毒药

“我对你是真心的，我的心里一直有你，只有你。”

“不，我不是。”  
砰，枪响了，Loki第一次知道，原来鬼魂也会死去。

“嘿，Bobby。”Sam歪头用肩膀夹住手机，“你找到什么了吗？”

“有点头绪。”电话那头响起一阵纸张翻动悉索声，“牙印，失血，应该是吸血鬼但又有哪里不对。

“那就拜托继续调查一下，我和Dean这几天尽快过去。”

“吸血鬼？”还没换下西装的Dean把打包纸袋放到Sam面前，重重吸了一口可乐，“我是真讨厌这些玩意，昼伏夜出，想睡个好觉怎么就这么难。”

“好的，好的，再见。”Sam挂断电话，随手把手机扔到书堆上，那还没拉开纸袋就能闻到的油腻味道让他不由捏捏太阳穴，“芝士汉堡？说真的，你是偷偷买了什么打折券吗，再吃这个我一定会高血压。”

“小姑娘，仔细看看，我给你买了摇摇乐。”Dean脱下外套扔到自己床头，“还有，Bobby没搞错吗，吸血鬼？那么多人失踪了那得是多大一窝吸血鬼。”

Sam扯开袋子翻出埋在餐巾纸底下的沙拉，“我觉得事情不简单。”

“你还不清楚？”啤酒瓶子在空中划出道弧线稳稳落入Sam手中，“再简单的案子到咱俩这都不简单了。”

啪，泡沫从酒瓶口溢出沾湿Sam的手指，Dean坐到了小桌对面，在报纸和新打印的资料间扒拉出一块地方，大口大口啃着汉堡，领带歪歪扭扭挂在他脖子上，油沾在他的嘴唇和指尖。

这副样子就是他从小到大印象里的Dean，可又有些不同，从耀眼的无所不能的触不可及的变得接近自己，变得脆弱，Sam也变了，变高了，变得强壮，变得不愿意被他保护，变得想保护他，想从正面拥抱他。

泡沫在空气里消失时发出轻微的破裂声，Sam愣愣的，直到Dean抢过他手里的酒瓶才回过神来。

“发什么呆呢，还有别的线索吗。”

“嗯，有一点。”Sam把电脑屏幕转向Dean，“他们生前不久都住过同一间酒店，而且全都不是本地人，但那镇子上也就那么一家像样旅馆，我们没法排除巧合。”

“世上哪有那么多巧合。”Dean把最后一口汉堡塞进嘴里，心满意足得吮吸着手指。

“是啊，哪有那么多巧合。”

可这世上到底是必然多，还是偶然多，那些所谓的偶然，到底有多少是我们在自欺欺人。 Sam的思绪如同一团乱麻，再踏上这条路，经历一次又一次的死而复生，他淡忘了一些东西而另一些却变得清晰，特别是那些不该存在的，本被他掩埋起来的东西，它们正在某个角落腐败，臭不可闻。

第二天他们踏上前往那镇子的路。

夏日将至，小麦的香气变得浓郁，暖风从拉下的车窗灌进车里。

其实这样就很好，Dean想。

开着Impala永永远远在去往哪里的路上，天气晴朗温暖，Sam坐在副驾驶睡觉，阳光穿过挡风玻璃，给他命令的那个人早已不在，Dean不知自己现在算不算自由，现在开心那就开心。

只是……要是这条路永远没有尽头就好了，或者就这一刻死去再也不醒来。

傍晚时分，Dean在目的地的前一个镇子停下来，在对方的主场还是稳妥点的好。

“我订了他们的房间，明晚和后天的。”Sam一手托着电脑一手关上车门，“这明摆着是个陷阱。”

“至少已经有人给咱们探过路了，我们不会重蹈覆辙。”Dean从后备箱里拎出行李袋，“有两个猎人没回来了。”

“那就不要单独行动，今晚就待在旅馆不要出去。”Sam接过Dean手中沉重的袋子，“我们离得很近了。”

Dean努努嘴，抬头对上Sam已经开始变臭的脸，准备好俏皮话被他又吞回了肚子里，“知道啦，我出去买个饭就回来。”

“知道了。”

Dean晃了晃钥匙，冲Sam挤挤眼，“那我现在去！”

车轮掀起的灰尘扑了Sam一身，他无奈得抬起手又放下，向来Dean都不会乖乖听话，只盼着那些吸血鬼没嗅到什么异样找过来才好。

虽然嘴上说着去买些吃的，但Dean却没直接去超市，他来着车在镇子上转悠，小心行的万年船，两个老手折在这里可不是好兆头。夜到来的越来越晚，也越来越温暖，属于怪物们的狂欢季即将到来。

没人能确定吸血鬼的狩猎范围到底有多大，毕竟他们并不惧怕阳光，看起来与人类别无二致，只要他们想，有人类的任何地方他们都可以生存，更不要提只有一个镇子之隔的小地方。

Dean在超市和酒吧附近停好车，拿着FBI假证找售货员和几个酒保聊了聊，他们的话里都没什么有用信息，一样的普通，没人失踪或者奇怪死亡，这个镇子出乎意料的和平。可这和平太奇怪了，十几英里之外的镇子失踪了一个又一个人，这里却毫无影响，这么闭塞的地方难道不该是天然猎场吗？

星河落到在山脉之上，夜晚到来了，路边商店玻璃橱窗里的时钟咚咚敲了九下，Dean一惊，都已经这时候了，他摸摸有些微凉的纸袋子，得赶紧回去，这个小旅馆可没办法热饭。

“钥匙，钥匙…”Dean在车门口嘟囔着乱拍全身上下的口袋，“放哪里了？”

车窗上的倒影里，Dean背后忽然出现一个陌生的身影，那男人喘着粗气，缓缓张开的嘴里竟然全是细密的尖牙。

“找…”Dean抬头的一瞬间透过玻璃猛然和男人四目相对，是吸血鬼！

他来不及拔枪，对方猛地跳起想把他摁到车上，早察觉对方意图的Dean一个闪身让他扑了空，吸血鬼的手掌重重砸在车上，光滑的车身被砸凹出个坑，Dean咒骂着大跨步跳到后备箱旁，手里的打包袋摔到地上，汉堡滚了老远。

他一手抓起砍刀一手摸到支死人血，但吸血鬼显然不给想给他留任何机会，远超人类的速度让Dean来不及招架，手中刀还没举起便被对方摁住手腕，吸血鬼龇着牙贴近Dean的脖子，尖牙几乎贴上Dean脖子上的血管。

可忽然他却停下了动作，通红的眼珠大睁，Dean另一只手从吸血鬼腰际拔出已经空掉的针管。

“死人血，爽吗？”Dean翘起嘴角，一把把变虚弱的吸血鬼摁到车后盖，“婊子养的，谁派你来的！”

可这个吸血鬼却完全没有理智，只像个渴求鲜血的野兽，他低吼着，口水涌出，手掌推着刀口即使血流不止也不停下。Dean背后莫名生出一阵凉意，死人血的效力撑不了多久，这显然是个问不出东西的主，他逐渐加重力道，对方的力量也在恢复。

“最后一次！他们在哪儿！”

回答他的依旧是喉咙里低沉的嘶吼，Dean低下眼帘，用尽全力压下刀背，吸血鬼颜色微暗的血溅到了他的侧脸。

吸血鬼的头骨碌碌在地上滚了几圈，Dean捡起那颗头，连同那具无头尸体一起扔进后备箱，地面上落下的一点血在干燥的空气里迅速凝固，鞋底踩上去便什么都不剩了。

Dean推开门时Sam那看起来就酝酿很久的臭脸瞬间变了，Sam眉头压低，盯着Dean脸上还残留的一点血迹，“他们来了？”

“我不确定，”Dean从兜里摸出一管死人血递给Sam，“他不像单纯的吸血鬼，这个人根本没有理智，简直像条疯狗。”

“这不是我们的，我们没有这种小号针管。”Sam端详着手里的那个小针管，猛地他瞳孔收缩，而Dean只是面色凝重得点点头。

“是失踪的猎人。”

黎明照旧到来，阳光从东方开始斜洒大地。

Sam一个人坐在Impala驾驶座上，不安得敲着方向盘，阳光穿过挡风玻璃把他隔在阴影里。尽管同意了分头行动，但他总有些说不上来的感觉，忐忑？焦躁？都不像。

或许只是Dean不在自己旁边不太适应罢了。

嗡嗡，手机不合时宜得震动起来，Sam立马接通，熟悉的声音从听筒传来，“sammy想哥哥了吗，可不要哭啊。”

“Dean。”Sam压低声音佯做生气，不过听到Dean的声音确实让他舒心了一点。

“好啦好啦，不说了，我已经离开镇子了，你确定他们就那几个摄像头对吧。”

“确定。”Sam打开电脑再次确定了一遍，“按昨晚说的进去就可以，小心一点。”

“是你该小心点我的宝贝女孩才是！再联系吧，下次掷硬币，打死我都不猜拳！”

嘟嘟两声后Dean挂断了，Sam嘴角上翘着把手机塞回裤兜，他老哥就是有这种奇怪的能力，让人放松，让人喜欢他，这大概也算是什么天赋吧。

一阵烟尘过后，Impala消失在东方的地平线。

路过那家旅馆前一个街区时，Sam看到了Dean偷来的那辆车，他已经到了。

刺啦，轮胎与地面擦出一阵让人不悦的声响，Sam拔下钥匙理了理西装，犹豫了几秒钟才推开旅馆的门。

“先生您好，今天真是个让人愉悦的早晨。”Sam被忽然的问候吓了一跳，他转头，前台站着一个高挑英俊的男人，微卷的黑发一丝不苟得梳到脑后，他微微欠身向Sam微笑致意，在有些狭小的前厅里他整个人像是在发光。

“您好。”Sam挂上人畜无害的笑脸，“我前几天预约过了。”

“请问您的姓氏是。”男人的声音相当柔和，带着一点陌生的口音。

“Wesson，Sam Wesson。”

男人在键盘上敲敲打打，Sam瞟了一眼他胸口别着的名牌，Loki Sharpe，这个名字让他联想到些不快的东西。

“啊，找到了，Wesson先生，单间是吗？”Loki抬头，Sam镇定得挪开视线但依旧被他察觉，他笑起来摸了摸胸口的名牌，“我的名字确实让人印象挺深刻的。”

Sam有些羞赧得微笑，“抱歉，这太失礼了。”

“这没什么，至少您记住了我的名字。”Loki把钥匙递给Sam，“您的房间是305室，有任何问题都可以前台找我，希望您能度过一段愉快的时光。”

“肯定的。”Sam答应着转身离开，Loki却忽然又叫住了他。  
站在老旧桌台后的男人背着光，他笔直得站着，“请务必小心台阶，今年多雨，有地方被腐蚀了。”

“多谢提醒。”

“还请见谅。”

Dean到得早些，他坐在车里胡乱往嘴里塞了两块面包便开始再暗处晃悠。街上行人还少，阳光好极了，有些学生急急跑过，面包房周围略有喧嚣。就这样看起来这镇子一点问题都没有，那旅馆也是正常时间开了门。

看起来略有破财的门面里走出一个穿着考究的高挑男人，他抱着一些杂物扔进垃圾箱，随后像是遇上了熟识的人跟路过的人攀谈起来，几分钟后他买了一份报纸，带着一杯咖啡回到了旅馆开始打扫前台。看起来就是个普通雇员，Dean向来不喜欢这些看起来西装笔挺道貌岸然的家伙，看起来多正经背地里就有多少事见不得人。

又过了几分钟，Impala熟悉的轰鸣声传入耳际，Dean在暗处看着Sam进了旅馆正门。

“是时候让我瞧瞧你的小秘密了有钱人。”

他离开了街角钻进楼房间晒不到阳光的巷子，这里甚至还积着上一次下雨时的雨水，这是座古老的小镇，连同这栋旅馆都是百年前的样式，尽管翻修过但看不到光的背面仍旧是相当破败，通往旅馆内部的只有一扇锈得看不出模样的铁门。Dean环顾左右掏出两根铁丝，熟练得撬开门锁蹑手蹑脚钻了进去。这条走廊显然已经有年头没人来过，门合上的瞬间就腾一大团灰尘，Dean被呛得轻咳两声，按常理来说这样的房子后门通常连通着地下室，他掏出手电，趴到地上耳朵贴着地板，用指节轻轻扣了两下地板。

果然是空的，Dean咬着手电筒，匍匐前进着在地面上摸索按压，吱呀吱呀一块地板发出不堪重负的叫声，稍一用力便整块翘了起来，手电筒的光扫到地板下方的空间，就在这块地板正下方就是通向地下室的楼梯。

Dean摸出插在腰间的枪，小心翼翼钻到地板下的空间，跟上面的破败不同，这里十分干净整洁，进来的路不止一条，他略微焦躁了两秒立刻又恢复了镇定，Sam还在上面，那个前台不敢轻举妄动，现在是大白天，吸血鬼胆子再大也不会这时候冒险闹出什么动静来。

地下室不大，只放的下一张小床和一张堆满书籍纸张的小桌，Dean摸到墙边灯的开关便开了灯，那灯也是有些年头的样式，灯光十分暗黄，只能勉强看清纸上字迹的程度，小桌上放着一杯已经冷掉的咖啡，这里大概是那个前台休息的地方。桌面上的相框里放着一张黑白照片，Dean随手拿起它来，瞳孔瞬间放大，那张照片既老旧又模糊，但他一眼就认出来了，照片上穿着老式西装的人是那个前台！照片右下角已经褪色的墨水写着，09,10,1889。

“操！”他骂着一把扔下那相框，头顶老旧的灯滋滋响着开始闪烁，电流声噼啪不停，后颈开始发凉，Dean猛然回头像是忽然意识到什么。

照片上画面正中有一把空椅子，那天杀得吸血鬼为什么站在它旁边，那里有什么？坐在椅子上的是谁？不，坐在椅子上的是人吗？

灯更剧烈得闪烁起来，Dean掏出枪，推开那扇通往旅馆内部的门，但已经晚了，闪烁的灯下一秒熄灭了，黑暗吞没了他。

Dean不确定现在是什么时间，也不确定自己是睡着还是醒着，他看到的只是一片黑暗，他感受不到身体也不知道看到这片黑是因为无法睁开眼睛还是因为尚未清醒，渐渐得在视野里遥远的地方有光点出现，光点扩大着直到白光满布视野，他终于看到了画面。

桌面上摆着一盏蜡烛，两个男人坐在那张窄小的桌子边，他听到那个金发的男人对那个黑发的男人说话。

“我对你是真心的，我的心里一直有你，只有你。”

那黑发的男人抬起头来，Dean觉得那张脸熟悉极了，“不，Thor，不。”

“不，我不是。”

Thor沉默着，他拿起桌上那把枪对准了自己的太阳穴。

砰，枪响了，血溅到那黑发的男人的脸上，他颤抖着伸出手去触摸那具尸体，烛光摇曳着，从厚重窗帘的缝隙钻进的阳光里穿透了Thor 的身体落到桌面上。

Dean肯定了，自己在做梦，他被迫旁观着无法控制的梦境，画面开始闪过，他坠入了一个又一个碎片，有人在耳边询问。

“上帝对你们而言意味着什么？”

在一片凋敝的森林中，他看到那叫Thor的男人又一次的死亡，箭刺入他的心脏，他重重跌倒在地面，血浸透他的衣服，一个戴着黑色兜帽的男人蹲到他的身旁，他摘下兜帽，扔掉弓箭，他轻轻喊着死去的人的名字。

“醒来吧，醒来吧，Thor。”

月亮升到森林上空，一切变得惨白，Dean盯着月亮跌入地面，月亮缩小着直至消失不见，他又进入了黑暗里，一扇门在他面前打开，他看到Thor拿着一根蜡烛停在一扇门前，蜡烛的光穿透他的身体投在地面。

他拧动门把手，吱呀呀，门被推开了，堆积不下的尸体滑落出半截身子，Thor呆滞着，又关上了那扇门，他回到卧室，轻轻吻着正睡着的男人的侧脸。

男人醒了，床单从他身上滑落，月光洒在他苍白的肌肤，他拉过Thor，在他脸颊啄吻着。

Thor搂住靠在他身上的人，轻轻捻着落到指尖的黑发，贴在他的耳边亲吻他，“你爱我吗？”

Dean面前的门关上了，可还有声音传来，是Thor的声音。

Loki，我不在乎你做了什么，你爱我吗？你爱我吗？

随后他听到争吵，有什么金属制品被扔到桌子上，接下来是死一样沉寂，在黑暗中，在这听得到心跳的宁静中，枪声响起。

腾，Dean猛然睁开眼，梦消失了，他的心脏没命得跳着，那张脸，那个叫Loki的男人，他就是和Sam交谈的人！

后脑疼得他龇牙，周围依旧是一片漆黑，他摸出手机才发现现在竟然已经是晚上，他在这里睡了一整天，手机上还有无数个未接来电。得赶紧和Sam会和，Dean挣扎着爬起来沿着走廊艰难前进，太糟了，他得告诉Sam，这里还藏着一个鬼魂。

Sam推开房门，时钟刚好当当敲了十下，给Dean的电话不知为什么没有人接。或许是没顾上，他猜测着，摸出腰间的枪小心得检查了一遍室内陈设，各处都毫无异样，浴室门关着，空气里弥漫着空气清新剂令人窒息的甜味，Sam放轻脚步一只手搭上门把手，却听到在门的另一侧咚的一声。

那声音他再熟悉不过，是人的身体重重跌落在地的声音。

“谁！”他低声和喝道，身体闪离门的正面贴着墙壁，在让人反胃的柠檬香味中Sam察觉到一丝细微的血腥味，阳光从窗口撒进，灰尘在明亮的光柱里漂浮，他拧动把手，端着枪一个闪身进到门里，昏暗的浴室里静悄悄的，浴缸里侧卧着一个人。

浴缸边缘沾着血迹，Sam靠近着，看到那个人上身的旧皮衣，看到他浸泡在血水里的脸，暗金色的头发上几乎被染成红的。

“Dean！”Sam撕心裂肺得大叫，他一把扔掉枪捞起血水中的人，紧紧抱着那冰凉沉重的肉体，“嘿嘿，我在这里，伙计醒醒。”

可是无人回答。

粘稠的东西沾了Sam满手，他颤抖着拍拍Dean的脸，“别吓我，求你了。”

他失语了，他摸得到Dean腹部的伤口，内脏淌到他手上，滑腻冰凉的东西浸透他的衣服，他想起那个无法逃离的星期三。

对，是假的，一定是假的，只要闭上眼，再睁开就是新的一天。

闭眼，睁眼，Dean的尸体还在他的怀里。

浑身上下的肌肉都因难以承受愤怒和悲伤发抖，Sam无法呼吸，他瞪大眼睛，鼻翼剧烈张合，他要杀了那些怪物，他要杀了一切伤害了Dean的东西。

“你很愤怒。”熟悉的声音从背后传来，Sam立刻捡起枪一只手搂着Dean 的尸体，另一只手吧黑洞洞的枪口对准Loki，Loki只是站在门口，宝石绿的眼睛在暗处微微反光，“但你明知道这就是你们的结局，就这么简单明了，你在愤怒什么，在他死去之后你的愤怒还有意义吗？”

“还轮不到你这怪物来说三道四！”

“你还没有开枪。”Loki垂下眼看着那可怜的颤抖的人，“你觉得我可以救他，就像你无数次救了你的兄长，而你的兄长也无数次救了你。”

他蹲下身子，双手搭上Sam的手把枪口顶住自己的胸膛，“没有人拥有特权，没人该死而复生，或许在天堂，如果你可以上天堂，那你就可以见到他。”

砰，枪响了，Sam扣动了扳机，他倒下了，重重摔在地上，子弹穿过了他自己的心脏，他模糊的视野里看到的最后一幕是Loki身后，一个高大的金发男人沉默得站着。

Loki站起身，像是自言自语，“他们太可悲了。”

他脚下是失去意识的Sam，浴缸里没有尸体，没有血，地板上没有枪。

“真是苦涩的灵魂。”

开始下雨了。

Dean听得到哗哗的雨声，他艰难得前进，挂在墙上的电线刺啦刺啦响个不停，不知道走过了几个走廊，Dean终于看到一扇门，他推开门，本黑暗的室内却忽然亮起灯。

“Sammy！”Dean惊叫。

躺在地上的Sam挣扎着动了动，手腕上和床绑在一起的铁链限制了他的行动，他似乎才刚从昏迷中醒来，Loki坐在床边盯着Dean。

“放了他！现在！”Dean怒吼着，枪口冲着Loki的头。

火药味在沉默中膨胀，Sam抬起头看向Dean，沾着血污的脸上是难以言喻的悲伤。

“我这就杀了这婊子养的！Sammy忍一下。”

“毫无意义，Dean，这毫无意义。”他挣扎着坐起来，“这一切都只是无尽的重复。”

“妈的你他妈对我弟弟做了什么！”Dean冲过去扯住Loki的领子，咬牙切齿，“我不知道你做了什么，如果你他妈这样就像让我们屈服于你这种怪物，做梦去吧！”

“怪物？Dean Winchester说我是怪物。”Loki大笑，“我是怪物，我死不复生，我不会让自己的兄弟放弃一切走一条注定送死的路，对，我是怪物。”

Dean愣住了，枪口颤动着。

“杀不杀他我们永远都会这样继续下去对吗？”Sam发问，铁链哗啦哗啦响着，“我们还有什么值得去斗争的，我们还剩下多少人能失去，这一切该他妈结束了！没什么该去得到了。”

“就是这么简单。”Loki抚摸上Dean的侧脸，“孩子，看看你自己。”

不，不，这一切都是假的。

啊，对，只要杀了他梦就可以醒来了。

Dean扣动了扳机，子弹穿过了他自己的额头。

夜深了，雨还在继续，霓虹招牌在雨里时明时暗得闪动着，一个金发男人从大雨中走进旅馆，他推开门，Loki在前台对他微笑着。

Dean醒来时发现自己在Impala里，歪过头，Sam也正在副驾驶上睡得正香，他揉了揉眼，照样穿过挡风玻璃刺痛他的眼睛，他懒洋洋得拍了拍Sam，“嘿嘿高材生，那个狼人镇子到底是哪条路，再指错路我就把你踹下车。”

副驾驶上的人迷迷糊糊打着哈欠，“明明是你在雾里看错了指示牌。”

“我看你是翅膀硬了！”Dean不轻不重踹了Sam一脚换来对方几声轻笑，他不情不愿得发动车子，揉了揉一头短发，踩上油门奔进了朝阳里。

朝阳的山谷间，长满泛黄的草，漫山遍野的金色铺满视野，Impala在公路上飞驰，Dean朝车窗外眺望，远方似乎有个人在向这里走来。

“嘿Sam，你看那里是不是有个人。”

“好像是？”

车子飞速掠过，Dean看不清他的长相，只隐约看到他那头如阳光般灿烂的金发，他听到男人在高喊——

“我们都将成为自己的上帝。”

“什么玩意？”Dean冲Sam挤挤眼，“上帝？”

Sam目光没从电脑上挪开，只是呛了回去，“怎么，你信上帝了？”

在猎人间流传起这样的故事，Sam Winchester和Dean Winchester跟怪物混在了一起，他们的灵魂被吞噬了，他们在杀人，他们的躯壳里住进了恶魔。开始这只是一个故事，一句留言，后来这成了一条讯息，后来这成了抵在猎人头顶的一把枪。

但传言还在。

有一座旅馆，旅馆里住着吞噬人心的怪物，人的灵魂会被永恒困在他打开的那扇门里，即使是最好的猎人也不例外，奥，那座旅馆有两个主人，一个在门口迎接着你，而另一个将会把你带入永眠。

谁知道呢，没人去验证这个流言，没人在意这个故事，只有死亡在继续。

END.


End file.
